Bridge and Z Forever
by Blue ranger 1983
Summary: Bridge and Z relize they have feelings for each other, how will this effect the team? What will happen next? Will grumm use this to his advantage? author's note If I don't get at least five reviews per chapter. I'm not going to update anymore PLEASE REVIE
1. Feelings revealed

Bridge and Z Forever

Chapter one: feelings revealed

I claim no ownership of any characters from power rangers SPD. They are the sole property of Disney. Anything you do not recognize is mine. Author's note: this story is set shortly after Missing. Author's note: single quotes will signify unspoken thoughts.

Bridge had just been rescued and the rangers had returned to base just in time for lunch when they arrived back at headquarters they all headed for the mess hall when they arrived Z walked over and sat next to Bridge

"I'm glad you're safe Bridge, I was so worried when you got kidnapped." She said throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, and kissing his cheek leaving a bright red lipstick print, which she removed with a napkin.

"Thank you Z that means a lot." Said Bridge smiling at her. 'She has the most beautiful eyes' he thought Wait stop, she's one of your best friends, but the way her eyes sparkle when she smiles it's just so damn cute.

Z noticed the look on Bridge's face that distant dreamy look you get when you're thinking about someone you really like.

She wondered whom he was thinking of.

Syd walked over at that moment.

"Bridge, can I talk to Z for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure." Said Bridge as he got up, crossed the mess hall to get something to eat, and sat down and began to eat his sandwich.

"What's up Syd?" asked Z.

"Bridge's birthday is the day after tomorrow and we're planning a surprise party for him." Said Syd.

"I'll do anything I can to help." Said Z.

"Great all you have to do is keep him out of the base until two O'clock." Said Syd.

"Alright I'll do it." Z said,

"Thanks Z." said Syd.

"No problem." Z said.

"So what are you getting Bridge for his birthday?" asked Syd.

"I think I'll get him some new gloves, his current pair is a little worn out." Said Z looking over at Bridge and sighing,

"Z are you alright?" asked Syd.

"huh, what?" said Z.

"You like him don't you?" Asked Syd.

"Who?" Asked Z confusedly.

"Bridge." Said Syd.

"I do not! Well I mean, I like him but only as a friend." Said Z.

"Right." Said Syd Bridge finished his turkey and cheese sandwich, got up to take his tray to the replicator for recycling, walked over, and sat down at the same table as Sky and Jack.

"Hey Bridge what's up?" asked Jack.

"Not much I do have a small problem though." Said Bridge.

"What is it?" asked Sky.

"It's Z.," said Bridge.

"What about her?" asked Jack.

"I think I might be falling in love with her." Said Bridge.

"Have you said anything?" asked Sky.

"No." said Bridge.

"Go for it man." Said Jack clapping a hand on Bridge's shoulder.

"Thanks man I know Z's like you little sister and it means a lot that you're ok with us going out if she says yes." Said Bridge.

"No Problem man, I can't think of anyone I'd rather see Z with than you." Said Jack.

"Thanks man." Said Bridge shaking Jack's hand. Bridge got up and walked over to Syd and Z's table.

"Syd can I talk to Z for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course." Said Syd as she got up. "So what's up?" asked Z.

"Z, I have something important to tell you." Bridge said nervously.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, but before Bridge could say anything commander Cruger's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Power rangers to the command center immediately."

"Let's go guys." Said Jack.

"Right." Said the others together as they got up and raced to the command center when they arrived Kat was waiting for them.

"Rangers, the new tech city museum has just been robbed." She said

"What did they take?" asked Jack.

"Not much just replicas of the original rangers' power coins and morphers." Said Kat.

"Is there anything that they can be used for?" asked Syd.

"Not really they're powerless just gold coins and aluminum boxes with no connection to the Morphing Grid" said Kat.

"Well at least one can use them for anything." Bridge said.

Commander Cruger turned to the rangers and said, "I need two of you to go and capture the culprit."

"I'll go." Said Bridge.

"Are you sure Bridge?" asked Z.

"Yeah I am." He said.

"Then I'm coming too." Z said steeping forward

"Alright Cadets but be careful." Said Commander Cruger.

"Right commander." Said Bridge and Z together saluting before turning to head for the Parking garage Z climbed into the Jeep and bridge jumped onto his patrol cycle and tried to start it but nothing happened he tried again still nothing.

"Bridge I think you should just ride with me." Said Z patting the Passenger seat

"Right Z." said bridge as he walked over to the Jeep and climbed in and buckled his seat belt and Z drove off to the museum when they arrived they headed for the wing of the museum dedicated to the power rangers.

There they found that the display for the original power morphers and power coins destroyed. Bridge looked down and saw a gold coin glinting among the shards of glass it had a three-clawed reptilian footprint on it. He picked it up and inspected it.

"I can't believe it they forgot the green power coin." He said he placed the coin back in the display case in front of the green ranger's symbol.

He then took the glove off his right hand and waved it revealing a trail of orange energy leading out of the Power ranger wing toward the door.

"He went that way." He said.

"Let's go." Said Z as they headed for the door and got back into the jeep and followed the energy trail when they caught up with the culprit they got out of the Jeep and the criminal turned to face them.

"You are charged with the theft of valuable historic artifacts as well as the destruction of museum property and we're taking you in.," said Z raising her Morpher and activating the judgment scanner, it came up guilty.

"You'll have to catch me first." Said the criminal.

"Oh we will." Said Bridge

"Oh yeah take this!" said the Criminal as he fired an energy blast at Bridge which he dodged.

"Are you thinking what I thinking?" Z asked.

"Yeah." Said Bridge.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" said Bridge and Z together Morphing into the green and yellow rangers. They began to battle the criminal, they soon had him almost beaten, and then he fired another energy blast this time at Z.

The blast hit her and she fell to the ground and demorphed. Bridge ran over to her and checked to see if she was breathing. She was but her breath was very shallow Bridge turned to face the thief.

"If she dies I will hunt you down and destroy you myself. Now return what you've stolen and get the hell away from Earth!" Said Bridge anger coursing through him like venom.

"Oh I'm so scared." Said the criminal sarcastically.

"You should be." Said Bridge pulling out his Morpher and raising it into the air "SPD SWAT mode" he said calmly appearing in his SWAT gear and holding his Delta Enforcer.

He fired hitting the criminal with very shot once it was weakened he slid a confinement card into the card slot and charged the weapon to full power and fired trapping the criminal.

He then contacted Kat at headquarters.

"Kat I caught the criminal responsible but I need a medical team here ASAP." he said/

"What happened?" asked Kat

"Its Z she's been hurt she's unconscious.," said Bridge his voice shaking slightly.

"I'll send help right now." Said Kat.

"Thank you Kat." Said Bridge as he powered down and ran back over to the spot where Z lay unconscious he pulled off his glove and took Z's hand her aura was very weak but he could still sense the soft golden yellow energy that she always gave off. She glowed with a light that was the palest shade of gold.

"Oh God, Z please don't die!" he pleaded as tears started to roll down his cheeks. By the time the ambulance had arrived to take Z, back to base her aura was even weaker and her breathing had slowed considerably.

The medical team loaded her into the ambulance and bridge climbed in as well. He held her hand all the way back to headquarters, but he had to put his glove back on having it off for so long was starting to take a toll on him he had begun to fell weak himself. Although his own well-being was, the last thing on his mind now he was more worried for Z.

He knew she was alive but only just. When they arrived back at headquarters Z was rushed to the infirmary. He followed when he arrived Commander Cruger was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Bridge but you can't see her until Kat finishes her tests." he said "How much longer until she's finished?"

Asked Bridge as Kat walked into the room "Bridge may speak with you for a moment?" she asked Bridge looked very nervous as he followed Kat into the other room "Yes Kat." Said Bridge

"Bridge I have some bad news." Said Kat "Is Z alright?" Bridge asked.

"No I'm afraid not she's in a coma." Said Kat sadly.

"What, how?" asked Bridge.

"It was that energy blast she was hit by it's just lucky she was morphed when it hit or she could have been killed." Said Kat.

"Will she wake up?" asked Bridge, his eyes shining with tears.

"I don't know we'll have wait and see, but the longer she stays like this the less likely it is that she'll ever wake up." Said Kat.

"Can I go sit with her?" Bridge asked his eyes filling with tears

"Of course." Said Kat as Bridge walked into the next room he saw Z laying on a medical bed on a ventilator and connected to a heart monitor with an IV in her arm. He walked over to her bedside, sat down in a chair, and took her hand in his gloved one.

"Z I don't know if you can hear me but you have to wake up I can't live with you please wake up." He pleaded, just then he heard someone walk in but he did not bother turning around. It was Syd.

"Bridge are you alright?" she asked her voice soft and gentle. Bridge only shook his head. "Oh Bridge I'm so sorry I know you love her and if it makes you fell any better I know she loves you too." She said,

"Syd you're right I do love her more than I've ever loved anyone." Said bridge as he finally broke down and began to cry Syd walked over, took bridge into her arms, and hugged him he cried into her shoulder for a moment "Bridge it's time for dinner please come and eat something." She said.

Bridge shook his head "No thanks Syd I'm not hungry."

"Well at least promise me you'll eat something later." Said Syd.

"Alright Syd I promise." Said Bridge.

"Good." Said Syd as she hugged Bridge once more and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Syd your friendship means a lot to me." Said Bridge.

"No problem." Said Syd as she turned to go

Bridge heard the door slide closed he turned back to Z's bed sat down, took her hand once more and began to sing softly to her.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago hopping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two wiped my brow and kept pushing trough.

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they where like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms.

This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. Yes he did.

I think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you, but you just smile and take my hand you've been there you understand.

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. Every long lost dream led me to where you are others who broke my heart they where like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms.

This much I know is true that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. That god blessed the broken road that led me straight to you that god blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

Kat came in at that Moment.

"Bridge that was beautiful." She said wiping a tear from her cheek, "I never knew you could sing." Bridge looked up.

"Thank you Kat." He said.

"You're welcome." Said Kat. Suddenly bridge's stomach gave a very loud rumble.

"Bridge, when was the last time you ate something?" asked Kat.

"I had a turkey sandwich at lunch." Said Bridge.

"I really think you should go eat something." Said Kat

"Alright Kat, I'll go eat something." Said Bridge as he got up and walked out of the hospital wing before he left he turned to Kat.

"Kat, I want stay informed about Z will you please call me if there are any changes in her condition?" he asked

"Of course I will Bridge. If I may ask is there something going on between you and Z?" asked Kat

"I think I'm in love with her." He said. A look of comprehension dawned on Kat's face followed by a smile.

"Well I'm very happy for you I know that it was hard on you when you and Rory broke up last year." A single tear rolled down Bridge's cheek at the mention of his Ex-girlfriend.

He had thought Rory loved him but one day he caught her with Xander Harris. He had been so hurt that Rory had cheated on him he had confronted her the next day and ended their relationship.

It had taken Bridge a long time to get over that. Rory had been his first real girlfriend and she had taken his heart and smashed it into a million pieces another tear leaked out of his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Bridge I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Said Kat laying gentle hand on Bridge's arm he turned and left the hospital wing. By the time, Bridge reached the mess hall, only a few people where left eating among them was, Rory she was standing at the replicator in the far corner.

She placed her order and sat down to eat. By the time, Bridge had gotten over to the replicator and decided what he wanted she was done eating. By the time, Bridge placed his order retrieved his tray she had gotten up and returned her tray for recycling on her way out of the mess hall Rory Passed Bridge's table.

"Hello Bridge." She said.

"Hello Rory." Said Bridge.

"Bridge look I'm sorry I cheated on you." She said Bridge ignored her and continued to eat his hamburger.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

"You want me to forgive you after what you did? You must think I'm really stupid well I'm not and no I won't forgive you." Said Bridge.

Rory looked into bridge's eyes and said, "Yes I want you to forgive me so we can have another chance together. I still have feelings for you Bridge."

"Rory it was a year ago. Get over it I did." Said Bridge.

"Then I suppose you've forgotten what today is." Said Rory her voice rising.

"Yes I have, what is it?" asked Bridge.

"It was one year ago today that you and first said we loved each other and it was also the first time we made love." Said Rory heatedly.

"Ancient history." Bridge spat acidly suddenly his Morpher beeped he answered it "Yes, Kat what is it?"

"Bridge I have some good news Z's breathing has stabilized She won't need the ventilator anymore." She said.

"That's great I'll be right there." He said as he got up, walked Past Rory recycled his food tray back into the replicator, and left without saying anything.

"Going to visit your girlfriend?" asked Rory sarcastically as she cought up with Bridge just as he reached the door

"Yes, I am not that it's any of your business." Said Bridge the slightest hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know what she sees in you you're nothing more than a psychic freak!" Rory shouted. Bridge felt as if he had received a slap in the face.

Many people had called him that in the past because they did not understand his genetic powers but never any of his friends. He ran from the mess hall before what little temper he had, got the better of him. By the time, he reached the infirmary he had calmed down slightly

"Bridge, are you okay?" asked Kat when she saw the look on his face. "No." said Bridge simply as he turned to see that Kat had already taken Z off the ventilator she was now breathing on her own. Bridge walked over to her bedside, sat down took her hand and said.

"Z, I don't know if you can hear me but I love you Please wake up." and to his great surprise, he felt Z squeeze his hand gently then her eyes opened "Bridge, what happened, why am I in the infirmary?" she asked weakly

"Kat will explain everything." Said Bridge getting up to go find Kat to give her the news when he walked into her lab Kat was pleased to see Bridge smiling for the first time since Z had been brought into the infirmary.

"Bridge what it is?" she asked all ready knowing the answer.

"Z's awake." He said happily, "That's great she'll be cleared to leave in the morning I want to keep her for observation overnight." Said Kat.

Bridge yawned "Sorry." he said.

"Bridge I think you need to go to bed you look tired." Said Kat

"Maybe you're right Kat I'll just go and tell Z goodnight and go to bed." Said Bridge with a yawn as he turned and walked back into Z's room and walked over to her bed when he got there she looked up, smiled and said "Bridge, did you mean what you said earlier when you said you loved me?"

"Yes I did Z, I love you. More, then I've ever loved anyone." Said Bridge honestly. Z could hardly believe what she was hearing. She felt tears well up in her eyes but did not attempt to stop them from falling.

\

"Oh, Bridge I love you too." She said as Bridge hugged her. Then kissed her Z returned his kiss with equal passion.

They ended the Kiss only when Oxygen became necessary at that moment Kat walked in

"Bridge, I thought I told you to go to bed." She said.

"I know I just wanted to say goodnight," said Bridge.

"Goodnight Z" said Bridge kissing her once more.

"Goodnight Bridge." Said Z smiling

"Goodnight Bridge." Said Kat somewhat sternly even if she was still smiling. Bridge took that as his cue to leave.

"Goodnight Kat." Said Bridge as he turned to go as he walked down the corridor he felt as if he was walking on air.

He felt great. He had told Z that he loved her, and she felt the same nothing at all could ruin his mood right now.

He had even forgotten about his run in with Rory.

He turned the corner and headed to his and Sky's room along the way he ran into Syd. "Hey Bridge." She said smiling "Hey Syd." Said Bridge "How's Z doing" asked Syd.

"She's fine she woke up about five minutes ago." Said Bridge.

"I take it you told her how you feel and I guess she feels the same." Said Syd.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Bridge.

"You're wearing her lipstick." Syd pointed out with a small smile

"Yes, I told her how I feel, and yeah I kissed her." Said Bridge as he searched his pockets for a tissue so he could wipe Z's lipstick off his lips he didn't find one.

"Syd, you don't happen to have some tissue do you?" he asked.

Syd reached into her pocket and pulled out a small packet of tissues bridge took one and used it to clean Z's lipstick from his lips.

"There much better." Said Syd still smiling.

"Thanks Syd." Said Bridge smiling broadly

"I haven't seen you this happy since you dog had puppies last year." Said Syd beaming at her friend. Syd couldn't help smiling Bridge's good mood was infectious.

"Goodnight Syd I'm going to bed it's been a long day." He said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Bridge." Said Syd hugging Bridge and once more kissing his cheek he smiled once more. Bridge hugged her back then continued the walk to his room when he arrived

He opened door and walked in. he was not surprised not to find Sky in the room as he had night duty all week.

Bridge crossed the room and sat down on his bed removed his shoes and socks then changed into his pajamas, and climbed into bed. He was asleep within seconds.

His dreams peaceful at first but soon they had turned into nightmares.

He and Z where outside the museum facing a tall creature that looked like a humanoid version of a scorpion. The creature turned to face Bridge and spoke "Hand over the power coins and no harm shall come to the girl." it said pointing its right hand at Z

"Bridge, don't give them to him." She pleaded.

Bridge slipped the coins into his pocket and Morphed.

"You'll pay for that human. No one dares defy Scorponok." Said the creature firing a dart at Z. The projectile hit her in the shoulder, she slumped to the ground, and Scorponok vanished. Bridge powered down, rushed forward, and lifted Z's limp form into his arms she was not breathing.

Bridge woke with a start his face and torso covered in cold sweat he got up and walked shakily into the bathroom turned on the sink and splashed cold water on his face. Then shook his head to clear it he walked out of the bathroom then out of the room and down the corridor to the mess hall.

He entered and walked over to the replicator in the corner and ordered a cup of hot chocolate he took it from the replicator taking a small sip it was wonderful.

Hot chocolate was one of those things that had always made him feel better when he scared or upset he sat down and enjoyed his cocoa by the time he had finished he was felling very sleepy.

It was not long before Bridge heard someone come in he looked up to see Syd walk in she was wearing a pink silk tank top and matching pants. "Hey Bridge." She said.

"Hey Syd." Said Bridge.

"What are you doing up I thought you where going to bed." Said Syd.

"I can't sleep, I had a nightmare." Said Bridge.

"I'm sorry Bridge." Said Syd.

"Well goodnight Syd." Said Bridge hugging her briefly

"Goodnight Bridge sweet dreams." Said Syd as she hugged him. Bridge got up and walked back to his and Sky's room.

He entered it, climbed back into bed turned over, and by the time his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep his dreams once again peaceful filled with visions himself and Z living happily together.

He slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	2. A nightmare come ture

Bridge and Z Forever

Chapter Two: A NIGHTMARE, COME TRUE

Bride's alarm clock rang at 6:00 O'clock he got up and changed into his green SPD uniform.

Grabbing his morpher from the table and clipping it onto his belt then went to the mess hall for breakfast by the time he had finished eating Jack, Sky, and Syd walked in Sky looked tired. he walked over to the counter, grabbed a cup, and poured himself some coffee.

By the time, the others had finished their Breakfasts it was Seven o'clock Bridge got up, exited the mess hall, and walked to the infirmary. When he arrived, Kat meet him at the door she was smiling.

"Good morning Bridge." She said.

"Good morning Kat, may I go see Z or is she still asleep?" Bridge asked,

"Yes you can go see her she just having breakfast now I expect she'll be happy to see you then I'll go and sign her release papers and she'll be free to leave." Said Kat as she went off to sign the forms.

Bridge walked into Z room she smiled brightly when she saw him standing in the doorway "Good morning sweetie." She said.

"Good morning Angel." Said Bridge smiling at her.

Z beamed at the Nickname Bridge walked over to her bed and kissed her she kissed him back it felt like ages since their last kiss this one lasted for at least two minutes they broke the Kiss only when oxygen became necessary.

A minute later Kat came back in she was carrying the signed release from she smiled at the happy couple, Who beamed at her.

"Alright Z you're free to go." Said Kat as she removed the IV from Z's arm and tapped a cotton ball over the spot to stop the bleeding. Z took Bridge's hand and they walked out of the infirmary hand in hand.

They headed for Syd and Z's room when they arrived. Z walked in.

"I'll wait out here while you change" said Bridge.

"Ok sweetie." Said Z Kissing Bridge quickly before disappearing into her room she opened the door about fifteen minutes later,

"You can come in now." Said Z.

Bridge walked in to see Z sitting at her dresser finishing applying her makeup placing a tube of lip-gloss into her pocket.

"How do I look?" asked Z .

"Beautiful." Said Bridge she smiled and kissed Bridge, he returned her kiss.

When they parted, bridge licked his lips briefly tasting her peach lip-gloss and smiling "Is that new?" asked Bridge.

"The Lip-gloss?" asked Z "Yeah" said Bridge "Yeah I just bought it last week this is the first time I've worn it. If you like it I'll wear it more often." Said Z. smiling and kissing Bridge once more.

Then they headed for the mess hall when they arrived the others greeted them. "Hey Guys." Said Bridge and Z together suddenly an alarm sounded and they heard Kat calling "Power Rangers report to the command center at once."

The five B squad rangers headed for the command center when they arrived they stood at attention and waited for Kat to tell them what had happened this time.

"Rangers there, was an unusual surge in the morphing grid this morning at 0800 hours. I've traced the source of the disturbance to the museum. Two of you need to go see what it is."

Bridge stepped forward "I'll go." He looked at Z and she nodded and stepped forward "Very well, but be careful." Said commander Cruger

Bridge and Z saluted and left when they got to the Garage Bridge jumped into the jeep with out even trying to see if his patrol cycle was working Z smiled.

When they arrived, they once again headed for the power ranger wing. When they got there, they saw that the case that held the power coins was empty but it had not been broken into this time.

A museum guard was heading out of the wing carrying a wooden box "Something doesn't feel right." said Bridge as he took the glove off his right hand and waved it the guard glowed red.

"Stop thief!" called Bridge the guard stopped and turned around revealing his true form as he did so, a tall creature with a long tail curving over its back ending in venomous sting. The creature dropped the box and charged at bridge he dodged the attack then grabbed the box containing the power coins opened it and slipped them into his pocket.

The creature turned to face Bridge and spoke "Hand over the power coins and no harm shall come to the girl." Bridge slipped the coins into his pocket and pulled out his morpher "SPD EMERGENCY!" he called morphing directly into SWAT mode

"You'll pay for that no one dares defy Scorponok," he said firing a barbed projectile at Bridge the dart hit him in his right shoulder. The pain was unbearable Bridge screamed in agony as he fell to the ground de-morphing.

Z morphed "You are charged with attempted thief of valuable historic artifacts and assaulting an SPD officer." She said activating the Judgment Scanner "Guilty." She said then activated the confinement mode and trapped Scorponok "Please be alright Bridge." She said rushing over to him, she powered down as she knelt down and gently Pulled Bridge's head into her lap.

His eyes where closed his breathing shallow and rapid, the shoulder of his uniform was stained red with blood. Z pulled out her morpher and contacted the base.

"Kat send a medical team right away Bridge has been injured." she said

"What happened?" asked Kat.

"When we arrived at the museum their was a thief trying to steal the power coins Bridge tried to stop him he managed to save the power coins, but the creature that stole them shot him with a dart of some kind I think it's poisonous hurry!" said Z her voice breaking.

"Z don't worry I just sent a medical team they're on their way." said Kat.

Z waited for what seemed like hours by the time the ambulance arrived Bridge's breathing had slowed some what but it was still very labored. Z looked down and saw that Bridge growing paler

"Bridge hold on, please don't die." She pleaded as he was carried out of the museum and loaded into the back of the waiting ambulance. Z climbed into the jeep and drove back to the base she arrived just in time to see Bridge being wheeled into the infirmary.


	3. the road the recovery

Bridge and Z forever

Chapter Three: The Road to Recovery

Disclaimer I do not own power rangers or the song When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss.

The doors to the infirmary had just closed Z ran towards them. Just as she reached them, Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger opened the door and stepped into the hall Z looked at him. Her eyes full of tears.

"How's Bridge?" she asked, her voice breaking

"I'm sorry Z it doesn't look good. If Kat can't create the antivenom soon he won't make it," he said sadly. At these words, Z began to cry even harder.

Kat opened the door at that moment. "Z may I have a word with you?" she asked.

She asked Z nodded and walked into the infirmary.

"Kat, is Bridge going be okay?" she asked.

"I'm working on an antivenom I should have it ready in a few hours more than enough time," said Kat

"Can I go sit with him for a while?" asked Z.

"Of course Z he's down the hall first door on the left. I've given him something to control his pain so he's resting comfortably but he was awake when I left the room," said Kat

"Thank you, Kat," said Z as she walked down the hall until she came to the right door she opened it and went inside then closed the door.

As soon as she entered, she saw Bridge. He was lying in the bed in the center of the room his eyes closed he looked as if he had just fallen asleep.

His hands lay atop his blankets next to the bed was a single chair. She sat down and began to sing softly

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you can light up the dark.

Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me.

There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.

The touch of hand says you'll catch if ever I fall.

You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long, I can hear people talking out loud. But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd.

Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between you're heart and mine.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me.

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all,"

As she finished singing Z bent down and kissed Bridge's lips gently, he smiled and opened his eyes.

"Hello there, beautiful," he said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep sweetie, you need to rest I'll be right here," said Z softly her voice full of concern for the man she loved.

"You sound just like my mom," said Bridge smiling again. Z kissed him lightly then began to sing once more.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of hand says you'll catch if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.

All day long, I can hear people talking out loud. But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd. Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between you're heart and mine.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all,"

By the time Z had, finished singing Bridge had fallen asleep again Z could not help but smile at the look on bridge's face he looked so happy and peaceful. she sighed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Kat walked in just as Z finished singing

"Kat I'm going to get something to eat, please call me if anything happens," said Z

"Of course I will," said Kat. Z turned to leave but not before kissing Bridge once more,

"I'll be back later sweetie," she said smiling warmly at Bridge.

Meanwhile on the other side of the base Boom was looking for Commander Cruger he walked down the hall toward the Command Center along the way he passed to door to Syd and Z's room.

As he passed he could hear crying coming from inside he knocked "Go away!" yelled Syd thought the door.

"Syd, it's Boom, can I come in?" he asked,

"No, go away!" yelled Syd once more Boom pressed the button next the door but it refused to open.

"Come on Syd, let me in!" pleaded Boom.

"All right, stand back," said Syd as the door slid open.

When Boom walked in he found Syd sitting on her bed crying her eyes out, her usually perfect makeup was ruined her eyes where red and her face was tear streaked.

"Syd what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about Bridge what if he doesn't make it though this?" said Syd tears still flooding down her cheeks.

"He'll be fine; Kat's working on the antivenom. She should have it finished soon," said Boom reassuringly as he pulled her into a hug, and she cried into his shoulder.

"I know but we've never faced anything like this before what if the antivenom doesn't work," said Syd.

"It'll be fine I'm sure of it," said Boom as he began to rub soothing circles into Syd's back after a while she looked up and smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Boom I feel better," she said.

"Anytime Syd," said Boom smiling. As he turned to go he walked down the hall on the back to his room, Boom passed the med lab he walked in and found Kat working diligently

"Kat, how long have you been working?" he asked;

"Only about six hours I just need to run a few more tests I just can't get this to work," said Kat as the results of another test came out she glanced at the readout.

"Damn it!" Kat swore.

"What is it?" asked Boom.

"Negative, nothing works. I've tried everything I can think of and nothing works," said Kat becoming more and more frustrated by the second.

"Are you sure you tried everything?" asked Boom Kat thought for a moment then picked up the readout of the last test.

"Maybe not everything I think that could work, yes I've got it," said Kat more to herself than to Boom as she entered the data into the computer and pressed enter after a moment a simulation popped up showing the effect of the antivenom on the toxin in Bridge's system

"Kat you did it!" said Boom.

"I just hope I'm not too late," Kat said as she replicated a vial of the antivenom and ran to the infirmary.

"Kat what's happened is everything okay?" asked Z.

"Better than you can imagine I just finished the antivenom," said Kat holding up the vial, and drawing a dose into a syringe, and injecting it into Bridge's IV.

"Kat how long will this take?" asked Z.

"I don't Know I just hope it works soon," said Kat.

"You're not the only one," said Z.

"I think it's working," said Z about half an hour later as the color in Bridge's cheeks picked up a bit and his breathing eased considerably he sat up and looked around.

"Oh Bridge I'm so glad you're okay," said Z happily as Sky and Syd walked in

"Hey how ya feelin', man?" Sky asked

"Much better," said Bridge with a smile. "Kat, when can I get the heck out of here?" asked Bridge as he attempted to stand but Kat placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Not yet Bridge you still need to rest. We have no way of knowing what sort of side effects this venom will have on you I'm sure Z will agree with me," said Kat. Z nodded.

"Alright I know when I'm beaten I'll rest but can I at least do it somewhere more comfortable?"' asked Bridge.

"I'm afraid Not Bridge you'll have to remain in the infirmary for at lest forty-eight hours. To make sure there are no lingering effects from either Scorponok's venom or the antivenom," said Kat.

"Fine but can somebody bring me the pillow off my bed I don't like this one it's not soft enough," said Bridge.

"I'll get it," said Z as she left the room retuning about five minutes latter with Bridge's pillow in hand.

"Thanks honey," said Bridge as Z handed him the pillow Kat took the other one and placed it into a cabinet.

"There much better," he said with a yawn.

"Get some rest," said Syd.

"I'll try I just don't like being in the hospital I never have," said Bridge.

"If you'd like I can bring peanuts to keep you company," said Syd smiling.

"Who?" asked Bridge.

"Peanuts, my stuffed elephant, I've had him since I was three," said Syd Mater-of-factly.

"Thank you Syd," said Bridge.

"I'll be right back," said Syd as she left the room returning a few minutes later holding her beloved stuffed elephant.

"Here you go I hope peanuts helps make you feel better he always has for me," said Syd handing Bridge the small toy.

He held it up and examined it, it had a small pink satin bow tied round its neck, and bridge couldn't help but notice that it carried the scent of Syd's perfume.

"Syd, He's adorable," said Bridge.

"Well take good care of him," said Syd.

"I will," said Bridge.

"Thank you Bridge," said Syd as she hugged him.

"You're welcome Syd," said Bridge as he hugged her back.


End file.
